Kaikaina Grif
Private Kaikaina Grif, also known as Sister, is the younger sibling of Dexter Grif. She is a Blue Team member who is color blind and has a lack of intelligence, a factor many of the main cast have noticed. After the events of the Blood Gulch Chronicles, Sister was the only soldier to continue to be stationed at Blood Gulch and has remained there ever since. She plays a major supporting role in Season 5 while appearing sporadically in later seasons. Overview After Grif was drafted, his sister signed up into the military and was later stationed at Blood Gulch, where she reunited with her brother. However, because she is color blind, Sister unintentionally believed that the Red Team was the Blue Team, the team she was actually assigned to. The characters mainly refer to her as 'Sister', which comes from the fact that she's Grif's younger sister and her real name was never mentioned on screen. According to a DVD commentary, Sister's character was originally conceived as a sweet, but naive, hometown girl. However after the casting of Rebecca Frasier as her voice actor, who displayed a willingness to say every level of vulgarity possible, Sister's character was rewritten to be a 'loud slut'. Role in Plot Arrival at Blood Gulch .]] Sister arrives in Episode 78 as the one tapping inside the Pelican that crashed landed on Private Donut. However, she doesn't make a physical appearance until Episode 81. She states that command sent her to replace the missing man on their team due to their dead leader so the Reds conclude that Sarge must be 'dead' (despite the fact he was standing right next to them) because command could never make mistakes. The Reds hold a funeral to say their last words, during which Sister clearly shows her dislike of "old people", then bury Sarge alive. After burying Sarge, Simmons assumes leadership and during an argument over his control. Simmons and Grif then inadvertently find out that Sister had actually signed up for Blue Team (and was supposed to replace Captain Butch Flowers) but being colorblind mistook Red Team, being unable to distinguish between Red and Blue. Grif consequently sends her over to the Blue Team in Episode 85, and in the following episode the Blues give her an orientation, but are interrupted by Tex firing on them. When Tex calms down, she expresses indignation at the fact that the Blue Team has acquired a new girl after she'd only been gone for a few weeks. In Episodes 88 and 89, Tex and Sister have a private conversation while Church and Tucker discuss the consequences of having two girls on the team. Later, Doc says that he needs to give her a physical due to her being a new soldier and Tucker is left bewildered at the fact that Doc convinced her to remove her clothes. In Tucker Knows Best, Sister is ordered to go to the caves with Doc and Junior. Unfortunately, when they arrive, the 3 are captured by an Omega infected Butch Flowers and a Green Alien, who in turn take Junior, leaving only Sister and Doc. Together, the two discover computers in the caves, in which Sister hopes to get on Myspace with them. They assist Church above ground and soon manage to make it above ground themselves, running into Lopez along the way. However, Tex escapes with Junior and the Blues return to base. Undated Events in the Canyon Some time later, the Reds and Blues began having regular movie nights at Blue Base, though [[Mr. Red vs. Mr. Blue|the only movie they could watch was Reservoir Dogs]] because Tucker had it on VHS. When Caboose, with Church's urging, accidentally destroyed the tape, Church gathered the teams to create a "sizzle reel" recreation of the film to cheer up Tucker. Because there were no women in Reservoir Dogs Sister was left out of the proceedings, much to her anger, deciding she would make her own recreation of the movie with only women. This ultimately did not occur, and she merely invaded the production by running onto the camera and shouting about female empowerment (though her stupidity resulted in her shouting about ending women's' suffrage). At another point, while the Reds and Blues were being filmed for a UNSC Recruitment video for the Project Freelancer simulation wars, Tucker tried to convince Church to let him borrow his sniper rifle because he wanted to impress Sister for their date. Church refused, believing Tucker was imagining said date. Alone in the Canyon After a majority of the Reds and Blues are relocated, Sister was the only Blue remaining in Blood Gulch, possibly because of Command not knowing of her existence there. It seems that she has been using the empty base to host endless raves that few people attend. This clearly has had some impact on her cognition, as she mistook Washington for a police officer and thought that the Freelancer program was, "the band we had last night." In Relocated: Part Three, Lopez tells the Red Team that he killed Sister, though Grif refused to believe this, unless presented with a corpse, stating that after falling through ice while ice skating when they were kids, she had survived underwater for three hours and came up pregnant. After Lopez leaves Blood Gulch for Valhalla, it is later revealed in The End is Near that Sister was actually passed out, not dead as Lopez had alleged after he choked her. Sister, still at the canyon, watches Epsilon's transmission to the entire galaxy implicating Malcom Hargrove as a criminal and shows joy upon seeing that Grif was still alive. Personality Sister appears rather promiscuous. When the Blues referred to her as "We can just fuck this one" to insult Grif, Sister's response was an exuberant "Woo hoo!". Later, she mentions that she thought about having a kid just so she would not be known as the, "girl that's had seven abortions" meaning she already had six abortions at that point. Unsurprisingly, Sister's not very fussy with guys, letting Doc examine her naked while also doing gymnastic poses in Episode 91. In the first alternate ending of Episode 100, she even demanded sex from Tucker. Sister could also possibly be bisexual, once calling Tex hot, and not retracting the comment after learning that Tex's female. Similarly, she tends to find just about everything hot (i.e. Tucker "spying" on her as she's getting examined by Doc, Lopez "killing" her, etc). She seems to enjoy drinking since in Episode 83 when Grif mentions that "ladies drink free" she cheers enthusiastically, though is quickly silenced by Grif when he says, "not you." She may also be somewhat of a junkie, suggesting that the team could 'raid the medical supplies for morphine' and noting that she had once tried to overdose on aspirin. While she is close to her brother, she has no problem talking back to him if he says something to irritate her. In Episode 85, though he promises to keep her as safe as possible and to call if she has any problems when he reminds her not to, "embarrass the family," she tells him, "Don't do me any favors, bitch." Relationships Despite her few appearances, Sister developed many relationships on both Red and Blue team. Themes "Yeah...Wait, what?" A running gag involves Sister saying something incredibly strange, and someone replying "Yeah...wait, what?" Simmons, Grif, Church, Caboose and Tucker have all fallen into this gag. People often say it after she has told them something incredibly disturbing or sexual, like announcing her intention to raid the medicine cabinet for morphine or offering to demonstrate her 'ping pong ball trick.' This gag is referenced in the Relocated mini-series. When Sarge tells Simmons to inform Grif of his sister's death, Simmons responds "Yes, sir! Wait, what?" Stupidity Sister is also known amongst members of the canyon for her stupidity. Grif has noted that she was kicked off the cheerleading squad three times in High School for rooting for the wrong team, and Simmons and Grif told her they were Blue almost immediately after they told her they were Red, and she just cheered for the Blues. When Grif suggested they keep her in episode 85, Simmons argues they can't since she is a blue. In retaliation to Simmons, Grif says "Yeah well she's fucking dumb too." When Wash came to visit the Canyon in Reconstruction, she thought he was a cop despite his protests and assumed asking a police officer if they were and they had to tell them was a law. She also assumed that because Wash knew it wasn't a law, he must be a cop. Skills and Abilities Maneuverability Out of all the Blood Gulch soldiers, Sister seems to be the least capable of performing any task, as she has no specialty in weaponry or combat. However, she seems to have decent driving ability like her brother, as she was able to fly a Pelican to Blood Gulch, although she didn't know what 'drive' she was in and landed on Donut. She is also one of the few characters to accurately speak Spanish and communicate with Lopez though he tells her her Spanish sucks. Doc also remarks that Sister is in great shape and very flexible, possibly due to her being a former cheerleader. Gallery Sister539.png|Sister as she arrives in Blood Gulch. Sistertalkingtowash.pnhg.PNG|Sister in Reconstruction. Sister S9.png|Sister as she appears in the Halo: Reach engine. Sister Bungie Labs.png|Sister as she appears in the Halo 3 engine. Sister - Best DVD.png|Sister announcing the winner LMK Draws Sister.jpg|Sister Artwork YOU LOOK HOTT! - S12PSA3.png|Sister in the Halo 4 engine. Kaigrifbio.jpg|Sister's bio page from Season 5 DVD Sister alive at Blue base.png|Sister's reappearance in Season 13 Trivia *Sister is the first human female character to appear in the series, and the third female character appear overall, behind Sheila and Tex. *Sister was never referred to by her actual name in the series; instead she is widely referred to by everybody as "Sister". Her real name, Kaikaina, can be found in the character profiles menu on the Season 5 DVD, The Ultimate Fan Guide, and on the computer screen at the end of the fourth episode in Season 14. Her name was finally spoken out loud in The Chronicle, spoken by Dylan Andrews. **"Kaikaina" means "younger sibling of the same gender" in Hawaiian language. Sister was likely named this way as she and Grif are from Honolulu, Hawaii. This is somewhat ironic given the fact that she's Grif's sister, not brother. *The only times Sister wielded a weapon other than her usual Magnum were during the episodes Loading..., Uncommunicado, and Repent, the End Is Near, where she holds a Battle Rifle instead. In a Season 9 deleted scene, she is seen wielding a DMR with a Plasma Pistol holstered on her hip. *When asked if she was alive at Comic-Con 2010, the Rooster Teeth crew didn't answer, Geoff Ramsey simply said "That's a great question! Next question." *Sister, besides Tex, is one of two Blue Team members never to be shown wearing armor that isn't a shade of blue. Coincidentally, both are female. Commentary for Season 5 revealed Yellow was chosen for her armor color as it was the most "middle color" between red and blue. *Sister is the first and so far only character to be seen in the Halo 2 Anniversary engine. *Sister, along with Doc, is seen racing on Mongooses in the special episode D.I.Y. *She, along with Junior, appears in a deleted scene of Season 9, complaining about her exclusion from the season. Sister also makes a brief in the Season 12 PSA: "Match Breaking". *Despite having few appearances Sister is included on the background of the RVBX box set, along with Junior and Andy. **She also appears sporadically in PSAs and deleted scenes later in the series. *After being absent for six seasons, Sister reappears in the Season 13 episode The End is Near, and later reappeared for the retroactive-continuity placed episode Mr. Red vs. Mr. Blue. References Category:Characters Category:Blue Team Category:Simulation Trooper Category:Blood Gulch Crew